Who Needs Air?
by Jay A. Angelin
Summary: An old law states Draco must find a pureblood wife to receive his inheritance. Hermione is the one assigned to try and overturn the law. But in the end Draco must choose. Life without money? Or Life without Love? DM/AG HG/RW HP/GW but DM/HG angst.
1. Who Needs Air? I Have Money

_Singing silent songs of sadness  
my heart waits for its chance  
to dance upon the ashes of our burned up little plans  
And I stand alone before the night  
my nakedness is so clear in the low moon light_

_And life is all but so short  
we are young we want more  
I'm drowning but I don't care  
cause when you got what I got what I got  
who needs air? I don't need air._

**Who Needs Air** by **The Classic Crime**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
"Who Needs Air? I Have Money"**

Sometimes life just hurts. It was never supposed to hurt like this. Draco Malfoy stood alone on a cloudless day in front of his father's tombstone. He had wanted to bury is father on the Malfoy estate but Wizarding law forbid the placing of magical remains on private property. Here laid the remains of Lucius Malfoy in a common grave yard for common wizards. Draco buried his father three months ago and the grass had already started to creep up in front of the tombstone. It almost seemed wrong that nature was thriving among the dead. The remains underneath Draco's feet were due to a weak body. Lucius couldn't even buy his way out of death.

The pain in Draco's chest however was not due to the sight of his father's marker. The terrible pain wasn't even due to the empty grave right beside it. He looked around the cemetery. Beautiful roses, elegant calla-lilies, and bright colored tulips were among the many tombstones. He, Draco, Lucius' and Narcissa's son was the only present living soul on the day of his mother's funeral. This was the most painful part. He put his wand back in his pocket as he started to walk away. He couldn't stand to stay and watch another parent being lowered into the ground. Not alone anyway.

As he turned he saw a young woman approaching wearing an appropriate black robe.

"You." He spat.

"Well you're really early," Hermione said looking around. The funeral home hadn't even brought out the casket.

Draco couldn't help but glare at her, "Really? I hadn't noticed. Didn't really have anything else on the schedule for today."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quickly. Her mouth twitched. He could tell she felt awkward. "That was really insensitive."

Draco rolled his eyes at her. He really just couldn't help his behavior around her. He never could. "Well I'm not going to cry or anything."

Hermione looked pass him at his father's tombstone. Her face softened. "They're beautiful, Draco. Absolutely gorgeous."

Draco turned to admire his handy work one last time. The white orchids' lay across the top of his father's tombstone. He could see the petals swaying slightly to the delicate wind.

"Did you conjure them yourself?" She asked curious.

"They were they're favorites," Draco said quietly, "I picked them from my mother's garden, or what's left of her garden."

"We're you about to leave?" she asked. He noted she didn't reply to his divulgence of something private.

"Yes," he said coldly. He turned to face her again, "I have no reason to stay. It's just a casket."

Hermione looked down at the ground not knowing what to say or do. She was a fixer. That's what she did. There was no way to fix Draco. "Wouldn't you stay with me, Draco?" She looked up at him suddenly, "I don't wish to be here for a funeral by myself."

Draco gritted his teeth knowing the intentions of her games. However he still conjured up two chairs for them both. "The funeral wasn't supposed to be for another thirty minutes."

She delicately sat on her seat as Draco flumped down beside her. He crossed his arm in inpatients. "I wanted to leave well before then. But you have to be a brat, don't you?"

Hermione turned to her side to give him a good look, "Funerals are always painful, but they're worth it. You need this for the grieving process."

"Honey, I don't need a grieving process. I have too much money to look forward to." He said it with his famous air of arrogance. Hermione didn't buy it. "Besides, you should be babysitting your boyfriend, Weasel."

Hermione didn't retaliate. Just like he knew she wouldn't. "His name is Ron, not Weasel, and he is in no need of a babysitter. He's a very capable Auror. Besides, he's with Harry and nobody messes with Harry."

Draco snorted, "That's because they all think he's the next Dark Lord."

Hermione's face whipped around her hair slicing the air. "Don't you dare. Ever. You of all people should never say such things about Harry."

He ignored his lecture. She was always so touchy on the subject of Harry. "So, you know," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Now that my dad is dead we could always give this thing a go again." He pursed his lips together at her.

Hermione was the irritated one now. She stood up and pointed her finger at his chest, "I- you-," she was at a loss for words. She didn't have words for the anger she felt.

Draco didn't stop there. He slapped her finger away from his chest and stood, "You never did tell me what a Weasley had that a Malfoy doesn't. I have looks, charm, and money. And the topper? I was your first!"

Hermione turned around quickly. "You ruin everything!" she choked. "I came here because I thought you might like some company during your mother's funeral!" He could hear the tears in her voice but he knew she was too proud to let him see her cry. "Can't you just leave it in the past?"

"No!" He yelled taking a step towards her, grabbing her shoulder, "It's not in the past for me!" He spun her to face him, "I don't think it's in the past for you!" He came crashing down on her lips. He held her forcefully as he crushed her lips.

She pushed his chest away from her with all her strength. He saw the tear steaks down Hermione's sweet face. He felt her tears on his own lips.

"It _is_ in the past, Draco, you're just too busy living in it you haven't realized that yet!"

And with a _pop_, Draco was again left alone at his parent's funeral.

* * *

_This fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the Harry Potter Series and creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator JK Rowling._

_The song Who Needs Air? Also doesn't belong to me, but I find The Classic Crime very poem like in they're lyrics. _

_**A/N** This story is partly a sequel to Secretly in Love although I have yet to finish the first one (but I am very close). Please review and let me know if you think this is worth continuing. I have enough plot bunnies to last about 10 chapters. This would definitely be a Novella.  
_


	2. The Estate

**A/N:** To my reviewers:

twilightingharrypotter fan, thanks for the... exciting review. And here's more!!!

to mundungus90, thanks for the not-so-kind constructive criticism. But just so you know, Draco and Astoria don't have to fall in love during the first chapter of the story for it to be labeled as such. It seems to me that you just really hate Hermione.

* * *

**Who Needs Air?**

**Chapter Two  
"The Estate" **

Astoria was finding it hard to keep up with her companion. Her arms were loaded down with her boss' briefcase, a few books, and heaps of files. Not to mention Mr. Parks' stride was longer than she was tall.

"Keep up Ms. Greengrass, we must not be tardy." Mr. Parks snapped, "Our clients pay us too much to receive subpar services."

"I don't understand, Mr. Parks," Astoria said breathless as she practically ran through the Atrium to keep up, "We work for the Ministry. Why are we making house calls to rich spoiled brats?"

Mr. Parks laughed and picked the closest open grate. "I don't make my money off of the ministry, dear. I make it off those _rich spoiled brats_ as you put it. And you'll do well to watch your tongue when you talk about our rich spoiled clients. They fund our entire operations here at the Ministry."

Astoria knew from his smile that he didn't like this anymore than she did. Mr. Parks, or Kelly, he allowed to those he knew closely was not into playing the political games so famous here at the Ministry. He despised it actually, but like he said, those spoiled rich people do make their jobs possible.

"Malfoy Manor." Mr. Parks said throwing floo powder in the grate before stepping in. In a blaze of green flames he disappeared and she quickly followed his lead.

Astoria became queasy as she spun in the grate and nearly fell as she came to sudden halt. Mr. Parks gave her his hand and helped her out.

"We could have just apparated," She slightly growled up at the extremely tall Mr. Parks, "You know how I hate the floo network."

"I'm sorry but no one can apparate directly into the Malfoy Manor, Miss Greengrass."

Astoria looked up startled and saw Mr. Malfoy standing at the other end of his entrance hall. "Safety precautions," Mr. Malfoy said smirking, "Please follow me."

Mr. Parks and Astoria followed Mr. Malfoy through his manor. Astoria marveled at his home. It was practically a museum. A very beautiful and rich museum.

"Thank you for seeing me at such short notice Mr. Malfoy. I deeply appreciate you're hospitality," Mr. Parks said smoothly as he took a seat that Mr. Malfoy offered.

"Well you said it was an emergency and after all you were very close friends with my father and his father."

Astoria was amazed by their placid attitudes. She will never be used to the false niceties it took to play friends among the Ministry.

"Yes well it is," Mr. Parks said taking his briefcase from Astoria, "It has to do with your parent's estate, or should I say _your_ estate Mr. Malfoy."

He rolled his eyes, "I told you that I have no need to deal with this so soon. I'm sure all of this paper work can wait until later. It's not as if I will be turned from my home if it's not taken care of today."

Mr. Parks glanced at Astoria before opening his briefcase. "I wish it were that simple Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco. You and my father were on first name basis, I see no reason why we shouldn't be as well."

"Alright, Draco. I guess I should just get to why I'm here." Mr. Parks rummaged through his brief case and pulled out an old tattered book. "We have a problem. At least I think we do."

Draco lost his placid demeanor and sat forward to listen more closely. "What do you mean? Would they really just kick me out because I haven't signed anything?"

"No," Mr. Parks chuckled, "Nothing like that. Would you like me to read you the law, or would you rather I gave you the short version?"

"Just be on with it," Mr. Malfoy hastened.

"Because the size of the estate in question, it is affected by a few more laws than any normal inheritance." Mr. Parks hesitated before continuing trying not to look away from Mr. Malfoy, "The law in question that affects you the most is the fact that you are an only son and heir of the Malfoy estate."

"Well doesn't that simplify it, I have no siblings to fight over with, now do I?" Mr. Malfoy was getting agitated.

"Actually, you would think that wouldn't you?" Astoria piped up out of turn. Mr. Parks glared at her.

Mr. Parks continued, "It's just that if you had siblings to split the money with it would have more of a chance. What I mean to say is you're the estates only chance to comply with this law so it solely rest on your shoulders. This law was meant to make sure that the power of England wouldn't fall into the wrong hands during an inheritance. In order to receive your inheritance you must marry a pureblood."

"The Ministry doesn't have the power to do this." Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"You are technically correct," Mr. Parks agreed, "The Ministry can't make you marry anyone. That would be barbaric. They haven't done that for centuries. Though they can stipulate what you are allowed to do. And you are not allowed to marry a half-blood or a muggle born or you won't meet the requirements to receive you inheritance."

Mr. Malfoy slumped in his chair, "How do I fight this?"

"We will be fighting diligently to have this old law reversed. It is a clearly an anti-muggleborn law. I'm sure you have heard what my section has been doing with those since the Great Battle."

"Yes, I have. So you're sure that you'll be able to reverse this law?"

"Very sure," Astoria answered. "No doubt about it with the team that we have. We've had great success with lesser anti-muggleborn laws. And this one is just a monstrosity. Minister Shacklebolt's administration would never have it."

Mr. Malfoy glared at Mr. Parks. "If this is about payment, have no doubt about it. You will be paid generously. Just reverse this law as fast as possible."

Mr. Parks looked affronted, "I am not black mailing you Draco. The problem is not that simple. We will have this law reversed. I doubt it not. But you have time constraints Draco. You have one year from the date of your mother's death to comply with this law. And we will not have this law overturned by this time. There are those at the Ministry that would love to see you fall and see the Ministry gain from this."

Mr. Malfoy seethed in his arm chair, "I'm sure that was how this old law was brought to your attention no less?"

"I am sure," Mr. Parks agreed.

"Is this all?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"No. My team will still be working hard not only to overturn this law but to help you. We will also try and maybe find loop holes or something better to help in your current predicament. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask Draco. We are here for you in any capacity that you may need. Your father and grandfather were very generous with me and I am only here to return that favor to you."

"Thank you Kelly," Mr. Malfoy said looking at the old man. "It means a lot to have you on my side. Not many would wish to be associated with the Malfoy name in the post-Great Battle era." Mr. Malfoy tilted his head back and sighed, "I see now why my father trusted you so much. I would very much like to meet your team that will be working on this."

Mr. Parks glanced over at Astoria, "This is it, Draco, Miss Greengrass and I. Miss Granger as well whom you should have met this morning at the funeral home. She was supposed to finished the arrangements at the parlor."

"Granger?" Mr. Malfoy said sitting up strait suddenly.

Astoria twiddled her thumbs quietly trying not to speak up. Mr. Parks' eyebrows creased together, "Yes, Hermione Granger. Do you know her?"

Mr. Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. "Of course I know her. That's why she was there this morning?"

"Yes," Mr. Parks said confused, "Is everything okay?"

Mr. Malfoy looked at him. Almost as if he was sizing Mr. Parks up. "No, everything's _not_ okay. I don't think Granger is qualified to work on something as important my inheritance." Than Mr. Malfoy growled, "She's a part of the friggen Golden Trio how is she supposed to have my best interest in mind working on this. She's my age! How is she even qualified?"

Mr. Parks looked at a loss for words, "Miss Granger is more than qualified despite her age. Despite whatever history the two of you may have I can guarantee that Miss Granger is not influenced by any prejudice. She's a very hard working individual especially when it comes to anti-muggleborn laws. Nobody would work as hard on this then her and Miss Greengrass."

"So there's no one else?" Mr. Malfoy asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, nobody knows there way around these laws as well as Hermione," Astoria said, "Not counting Mr. Parks. You wouldn't believe the things she can do with books. You would think it was impossible."

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "No, I know very well what all she can do with books."

Mr. Parks looked strangely at Mr. Malfoy, he hesitated before he said, "If it would ease your mind I'll have Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Granger keep you entirely in the loop on progress."

Mr. Malfoy scratched his chin then sighed, "If there's no other way then I guess." He stood up slowly and held his hand out to Mr. Parks. "Thanks for coming all the way here."

Mr. Parks stood abruptly and took his hand. "Thank you, Draco, for your hospitality." Mr. Parks said letting go and motioning for Astoria to follow suit. Mr. Malfoy shook Astoria's hand as well and watched as both of them left his study.

He sat down and he felt like his brain was numb. Granger came to the funeral. She however came to the funeral home on business. Tears stung Draco's eyes. His fist came down hard on the arm of his chair. Nobody really cared. The only thing he had was his parents' estate. And now they were trying to take that away.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R!!!


	3. Draco Malfoy & The Golden Trio

**Who Needs Air**

**

* * *

**

**Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio**

Hermione grimaced as Astoria told her the going on of the day. Hermione flicked her wand at the knife and they quit chopping the karats. She looked around for the potatoes as she asked, "So is Kelly mad at me?"

"I don't think he's so much mad as he is surprised," Astoria said sipping her tea. She shifted her blond hair over her shoulder. She was perched on a bar stool across from Hermione who at the moment was preparing a very large stew. "You should have heard Kelly after we left Malfoy Manor. He was grilling me."

Hermione's eyes widened and her wand hesitated on the beef, "What did you tell him?" And then she added, "Don't call it Malfoy Manor…"

"Nothing!" Astoria threw her hands up, "Honestly. I just told him that your best friends with 'The Chosen One' and Draco was the son of a Death Eater that tried to kill and torture you. End of story." Then Astoria added, "And it is a Manor. Why wouldn't I call it so?"

Hermione sighed and pulled the dishware. "Because it gives him too much…" Hermione looked around for words.

"Prestige?"

"Yes," Hermione conceded. "It's just Draco. Nothing special there. I can't believe he lives in a manor…"

Hermione put the plates on the counter. If she was cooking, then everyone could just serve themselves. She wasn't there maid too. "But what you told Kelly explains why I would hate Draco. Which I don't. That doesn't explain why he hates me." Hermione hung her head, "Kelly's smart. I'm sure he's figured it out, " Hermione looked back at Astoria, "So you're sure. He's not mad that I didn't take you to Malfoy Manor and he had to go instead?"

Astoria rolled her blue eyes, "Hermione. Kelly loves you. He was agitated that he had to put on a cloak and actually step out of the office but after the meeting with Mr. Spoiled Brat I think he let bygones be bygones."

"Who's the spoiled brat?" Ginny asked walking into the kitchen. She sat at the bar next to Astoria. She dropped her bag on the floor and received a pointed look from Hermione. Ginny was dressed down considerably compared to Astoria and Hermione. Which was usually the case. Astoria was dressed in a pale pink skirt suit and darker pink pumps. Hermione was usually the conservative one as she was wearing her favorite gray and black pant suit, with a light purple under shirt. Hermione's blazer lay neatly over the back of one of the dinner chairs. Ginny of course was still in her Quidditch gear, with her messy and windblown hair pulled back into a tie.

"Nobody," Hermione said, "Have a tea. And put your gear somewhere else." Hermione waived her wand at the tea and it began to serve Ginny.

"Your silent spells are awesome," Astoria said enviously.

"Thanks," said Hermione absentmindedly while she prepared the pot of stew next.

"No seriously," Ginny said stung. "Don't ignore me or I'll think you're talking about me. Who's the spoiled brat? I want to hear the latest gossip too."

Hermione continued to prepare the stew and ignore Ginny. Astoria rolled her eyes behind Hermione's back and looked pointedly at Ginny.

Ginny took in a deep breath and said, "No!"

Hermione whipped around pointing her wooden spoon at Ginny, "Now Ginny," she shook her spoon at her, her other hand on her hip, "Don't start. Draco's a client of Mr. Parks. It's not that big a deal."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And take your hand off your hip. You remind me of my mom when you do that. It's creepy."

"Are you serious Hermione?" Astoria said upset. "It's Draco. He kissed you today."

Ginny's face turned red, she swiveled in her stool, "How could you Hermione?"

"Don't look at me that way," Hermione pleaded with Ginny, "He attacked me!"

"With his face?" Ginny asked tight lipped.

"Yes." Hermione tried to reason.

"Does Ron know yet?" Astoria asked not so innocently sipping on her tea.

Hermione growled at the young blond, "Have a biscuit and shut your mouth," She threw a biscuit at Astoria.

Astoria and Hermione laughed at themselves. Ginny still was not happy. She crossed her arms and flipped her hair in the normal angry Ginny fashion.

Hermione growled again. "Of course I told Ron." Then she added quietly, "I owled him."

"And the blows just keep coming." Ginny's tea was left forgotten.

"Hermione," Astoria said as if talking to a small child, "You don't tell your betrothed that the only other guy you've ever loved kissed you today in an owl! This isn't 4th year."

Hermione looked like the damn would break any moment. "I know. I'm a coward. I don't think I could stand the look of disappointment on his face."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you're making his favorite stew?"

Hermione walked around to the other side of the bar and took a stool. She sat between Ginny and Astoria defeated. "It's a feeble attempt at forgiveness," she admitted. "But it'll never work. Only Molly or houselves can make it the way Ron likes it." Hermione looked at her cup of tea. "Do we have anything stronger?"

The door bell shook them all.

"That thing is so creepy," Astoria shivered. Ginny stood, "I'll be right back." As if she was warning Hermione not to go and hide.

"Look," Astoria said when Ginny was out of ear shot, "Ron takes things pretty well. He gets mad yeah, but he forgives easily as well. Besides, you didn't do anything."

"Yeah, because that is how he's going to see—

"You have a visitor," Ginny growled and reclaimed her seat.

Hermione and Astoria turned. Draco Malfoy was standing in their kitchen at #12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"You have some nerve!" Draco hissed at her.

"Me!" Hermione said standing up, "You kissed me, insulted me, and now come to my home, and that I share with my fiancé by the way, to yell at me? You're the one with nerve," Hermione huffed, her chest rising.

"You did this, didn't you? You couldn't just leave me alone. You had to take away my money too?" Draco said fiercely.

Astoria finally stood as well, "Are you actually be serious. That's uncalled for. Hermione would never."

"Shut up," Draco snapped at Astoria.

Astoria's bottom lip quivered.

"Don't snap at her," Ginny said crossing her arms as her wand laid threateningly in her hand.

"Ginny, put your wand away," Harry said walking into the kitchen with Ron on his heels.

"Draco," Harry said turning to him, "I'm sure whatever this is about is just a misunderstanding."

"No," Draco said obnoxiously, "The ministry is going to take my inheritance and I'm sure Hermione is the one that found the law to do it."

Harry didn't betray his emotions at all. "Hermione wouldn't do that. If the ministry is going to take your estate then I would look within the ministry and who would gain from this." Harry eyed Hermione, "I know she's been known to be a little vengeful, but it's usually out of anger. I doubt you've done anything recently? Besides, she doesn't actually hate you."

Draco looked around arrogantly and spotted Ron, "I'm sure you want to duel?" Draco challenged.

There was a tick starting in Ron's jaw, his hand clenched and then unclenched. Ron said, "no," and then strode across to the bar to Hermione and grabbed her face. His lips met hers softly. Hermione strongly disagreed wit PDA but Ron had never kissed her like this before. Hermione could feel his love. Her arms snaked around his neck as their kiss deepened. His arms went around her waist and raised her a little off her feet. Hermione could feel his broad shoulders under her hands.

"I missed you so much today," Ron said quietly.

Hermione smiled slightly as he lowered her, "I missed you too." Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder to see Ginny's face and she looked like she might be sick.

"Give me a break, " Draco hissed striding out of the kitchen. Harry quickly followed him.

"I thought you'd be mad?" Hermione looked up expectantly at Ron.

"I was," Ron said taking off his cloak. "I still am. And if I had any good sense I'd curse off his members."

"Why don't you," Ginny glared at Ron. She had been counting on him to be the sensible one in all of this.

Ron glanced at Hermione, "Because Hermione would probably leave me if I turned into some raging jealous lunatic. I figured I'd just show him up," Ron smiled happily grabbing Hermione again and kissing her forehead.

"Nobody compares to you, Ron," Hermione said kissing Ron chastely.

"Oh give me a break," Astoria said taking her seat back, "I'm just glad that the spoiled brat is—

"Staying for dinner," Harry said happily.

Everyone turned their head toward Harry.

Harry quickly stepped to Ginny and kissed her quickly, "Hermione and Astoria are working on Draco's case. So I invited him to dinner."

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"That's perfect," Hermione said over to Draco a smile plastered on her face, "After dinner we can ook over some laws and by-laws. Should be fun," Hermione's smile faltered. Draco just stood there.

_Harry sure better know what he's doing_, thought Hermione.

After a very akward and quiet dinner all but Ginny went into the study. There were a few armchairs and a desk area where Astoria grabbed up the parchment and books Hermione had been working on lately. Astoria sat next to Ron, who was sharing a seat with Hermione, his arms protectively around Hermione's waist.

Astoria looked over at Harry and then looked pointedly at Ron. Harry's face showed understanding and he stood to leave. He nodded at Ron for him to follow.

"Ok," Astoria said through the silence to Hermione and Draco after Ron had exited. "Here are all the tomes that cover inheritance." Astoria pointed over at a large pile of books. "Here is your family tree," she pointed at the parchment that covered the entire sitting table. "Here are laws about what the ministry can do with your money," Astoria pointed at another large pile of books, "Laws on how to reverse laws," pointing again at another pile, "And here," Astoria said smiling at Draco, "is a list of all available pureblood women.

"We'll save that for dead last," Hermione said trying to reassure him.

Astoria smirked, and then added, "Unless you require a list of all pureblood men as well."

Draco chose to ignore this last statement. He knelt on the floor next to the table pouring over his family tree.

"Well," Astoria said after receiving a glare from Hermione, "I was just joking." "Well I was," Astoria said after a quick poke in the ribs from Hermione. Then Astoria mumbled, "If said it to Harry, he would have laughed with me."

Hermione and Astoria over the next few hours poured over the books. Draco sat silently watching them. After a while, Hermione looked up at Draco and said, "I know it's pretty preliminary to say, but I think your only shot is when we appeal to the Wizongamot, if the minister will allow that. Or if we find another eligible heir besides you that also fits the requirement for inheritance and just decided to give it back to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Astoria said, "I know, who in their right mind would do that?"

"Draco," Hermione added cautiously, "You might want to seriously consider the possibility that you may have to marry a pureblood."

"No," Draco said quietly still looking at the family tree, "I don't want to marry anyone. At all."

"Well, we'll keep looking then," Astoria said earnestly. "But I think your biggest hope lies with the Wizongamot then. "

Draco smiled, "Oh joy."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! **

_evilrobinbird,_ I wanted to kinda give a reason why Astoria wasn't mentioned in any of the canon until the Epi. I don't want AG/DM to hate or love each other in the beginning. I just wanted them to be indifferent. You can always work with indifferent! 3 Plus Draco has a lot to deal with! As you can probably see. I want him to grow up or change enough to deserve Astoria! Whom I love writing. :D  
_Noona1_, yes, I was so happy when this thought came to me! I was so tired of seeing so many marriage law fics that I thought I'd do my own, just with a little twist. ^.-  
_RaeRayMae-xoxo_, I can't wait til you see what I have planned for them!

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to update. I've been fighting writers block like crazy. This chapter felt kinda forced for a long time, and I didn't want to post it until it felt like a natural flow with the rest of the story. I've actually written three versions of this chapter. One of them lost forever. And I guess the one you are reading is the final between the three.


End file.
